


In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, and noah is really nice to him, brief appearances by Annie Emily and COH, dan is just really tired, this is some fluffly post show stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Post UCP Vegas, Dan's very tired and Noah's really nice.





	In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight

**Author's Note:**

> huge HUGE thanks to thegrayness for handholding, a million ideas to make it better and all the sexy em dashes. this 100% doesn't exist without her help.
> 
> title is quote shamelessly stolen from Pretty Woman
> 
> this is all obviously very fake, except the hotel probably does have elevators.

Dan gets backstage and he feels so fucking tired. They’ve just finished the third show in 24 hours, this last one complete with hip-height drinks. It’s Vegas so they had to lean in. Plus they still have Vancouver tomorrow, probably with everyone hungover.

He’s still vibrating with nervous stage energy and he can’t find Noah. _ Where is he? _ Usually Dan can find him right away, like there’s some magnetic thread connecting them. It’s bad enough they had to sit on opposite ends of the stage for hours, which is his own dumb rule because he doesn’t trust himself to keep his hands off Noah for that long if he’s right next to him. Noah has to be back here somewhere—he always stays close by after the shows—he knows Dan needs him. 

Then there’s a hand on his lower back. Noah, finally. Dan turns around to find him holding a beer and Pellegrino. Noah guides them off to the side, by the vanities. The makeup lights are still all lit up for some reason, but not being in the center of the room gives them a semblance of privacy. Noah leans against the table and Dan fits himself into Noah’s side, their hips touching. Dan reaches up and runs his hand through the side of Noah’s hair. He still can’t believe he let Patrick have short hair—what a waste.

“Hi. You got me a water?” Dan feels himself relax, losing his anxious edge.

“With a little vodka.” Noah smiles at him, handing him the bottle. “Thought you might need something with a little less sugar than those–what were those things? Boozy walking sticks? Whose idea was that?”

“If you can believe it, my dad’s. Apparently he and my mom are quite fond of them. I don’t know, I didn’t ask,” Dan replies. “These vanity lights are fucking annoying after the stage lights.” Dan takes a sip of his drink, and wonders how much closer he can get to Noah right now. 

Noah smooths a hand up his bicep and gives his shoulder a squeeze and Dan feels a little mollified. “You do look good tonight. Those pants are very nice. Where do you put your phone though?” Dan rolls his eyes, he’s not having this conversation again. He gives Noah a quick kiss and hopes no one saw. This isn’t the place but Noah’s face lights up and Dan has to close his eyes tightly or he’s going to kiss him again.

He opens his eyes when Noah’s fingers lace through his. Noah’s looking at him softly, and how does he even do that with his face? Frankly, it’s unnerving. “Are you ever gonna lift the ban on me sitting next to you?” Noah asks.

“Nope. No. Definitely not. Clearly I can’t be trusted to behave professionally around you.” Dan rubs his thumb over the top of Noah’s knuckles, shifting his hip against Noah.

“Professional is overrated.” Noah gives a little shrug before dropping Dan’s hand and sliding his arm around Dan’s waist to pull him closer. Dan can’t help it, Noah looks too good in his wrinkly white shirt, he slides a hand into Noah’s hair again. Noah’s already so disheveled, he doesn’t think it will be noticeable if his hair is a little more mussed. “I’m liking the ‘A Little Bit Alexis’ addition, by the way. It’s fun.”

“Oh, I’ll show you fun later,” Noah teases. 

Suddenly, Emily’s yelling “smile” and Dan whips around to see her with her phone out. He turns back to Noah who’s just fucking grinning and laughing at her.

“Okay, absolutely not. It’s bad enough Stacey posted that picture from after the LA show. This time is for _ us_. We were all just photographed for _ hours _by god knows how many people. Can you not?” he says to Emily. Noah’s hand settles into the small of his back, trying to soothe him. By the time he’d seen the photo Stacey posted it had been up for hours, so what was the point of asking her to take it down? In internet time that was forever. Plus, he and Noah look really cute in it. It’s one of his favorite photos of them. 

Emily shrugs. “Ok, I can take it down. I didn’t know you needed a break.”

Noah sets his beer and down and puts his hands on Dan’s waist, pulling until their hips fit together. “It’s ok, it’s down,” Noah’s murmurs in his ear and Dan’s arms float up to wrap around his neck.

“Ok, it’s just–” Noah cuts him off with a soft kiss.

“Daniel. I know.” Noah smiles at him.

“Get a room.” Annie’s voice interrupts them this time. 

“They already did!” Emily is gleeful and also a jerk. Dan can feel his cheeks get warm as he steps back from Noah and looks down at his cuticles for a moment. 

“Who invited you! I mean I know contractually I did, but I’m having a lot of regrets right now.” Dan just wants to go up to the room with Noah and maybe have champagne sent up and not be heckled by his friends.

“Maybe we should go up to our room?” Noah asks. Dan gestures with his now empty spiked Pellegrino. 

“I wouldn’t mind one more drink.”

“There’s champagne in the room.” Noah pulls him closer again and nudges Dan’s glasses back into place.

“There’s what? You—that’s very lovely. Okay. Let’s go.” Dan drops his voice, he doesn’t want Annie to make fun of his Noah voice again. Noah gives him a little nudge toward the door and Dan starts walking. 

Catherine stops them halfway across the room, and lays a hand on Dan’s arm. “ Wonderful job tonight Daniel. I won’t keep you. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” She gives them a little wink, apparently the only other cast member who even knows how.

Dan’s flustered at Catherine’s omniscient words. 

“Goodnight, Catherine,” Noah replies for them, guiding Dan by the small of his back.

“Should I say goodnight to anyone else?” Dan doesn’t really want to but is worried about seeming rude.

“Let’s just go. It’s late and my plan is a little time consuming so we better get started.” Noah keeps walking them out of the room and over to the elevators.

“Your plan? There’s a plan?” Dan’s intrigued. 

“Yup. We’re gonna get in bed with that bottle of champagne, and watch Pretty Woman. If you’re open to that.”

“Oh. Yes. I very much like that plan.” Dan’s glad they’re in the elevator now, so he can kiss Noah properly. The second the doors ding closed, he’s wrapping himself around Noah, pushing him against the wall, harder than he means to. Noah lets out a small laugh, but Dan can’t wait, he needs his mouth against Noah’s. Noah’s lips are parted and Dan wants everything, all at once. He’s sliding his tongue against Noah’s and pulling Noah's leg up around his hip, pressing himself against Noah, pulling Noah into him.

By the time they get to their floor, Dan’s breathless and Noah’s hair is an even bigger mess, and Dan can’t stop grinning the whole walk to their room, with Noah’s arm around him. The stupid room key is being weird and Noah’s pressing up against his back, pressing soft kisses into his neck, lightly teasing him with little bites. Finally the lock relents and the door opens and Dan’s just glad it’s finally the two of them. Noah turns him around and Dan stops thinking. He’s tired and Noah’s got a plan. Noah opens his arms and Dan tucks himself into Noah—it’s perfect. He wants to attach his face to the crook of Noah’s neck, it’s soft and warm and right and _ Noah_. 

“So. Go do your skincare and I’m gonna open the champagne and get out of these jeans. Sound good?” Noah’s whispering in his ear, placing tiny kisses along his hairline and Dan just nods into his shoulder. Noah gently starts pulling off his sweater. “Let’s get you out of this.”

Dan lets himself be undressed, it’s so silly, he’s being such a baby, but it’s just _ nice _, being taken care of, Noah being the one taking care of him. 

Noah leaves him standing there in his underwear and hands him his pajamas and toiletries. “Go ahead. I’ll be waiting.” 

Dan hurries through his face washing and returns to find an even more disheveled and less dressed Noah in bed with flutes of champagne on the nightstand and Dan’s laptop open next to him. Noah’s lifts an arm. “Get in here.”

Dan’s happy to comply and folds himself into Noah, sliding his arms around him and laying his cheek on Noah’s impossibly soft t-shirt. It feels like a full-body exhale. 

“We’re really gonna watch it? I can’t believe you’ve never seen it. You’re gonna love it. It’s a real delight.” Dan lifts up off Noah’s chest to press a kiss to his mouth. “Thank you.”

Noah hands him a glass of champagne. “Ready?”

Dan clinks his glass against Noah’s. “So ready.”


End file.
